jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jump Ultimate Stars
|develop = |publisher = , Tommo Inc. |platform = |release = |genre = 2D versus fighting, Crossover |modes = Single-Player, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer |media = DS Cartridge |rating = |website = Official Website }} is a 2D fighting game developed by in 2006 for the . It is the sequel to Jump Super Stars and a crossover of a large number of Jump titles, including JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Gameplay The gameplay is largely similar to that of Jump Super Stars, with the koma (panel) system returning. The gameplay has also been changed slightly from Jump Super Stars. The game gives battle characters the ability to dash and attack while guarding, which, instead of breaking the guard of the opponent, forces them to change characters, and can be identified by a green glow coming out of the characters which executes it. Battle characters now have a new ability known as Ultimate Actions. The Ultimate Actions are different for each character, as some either recover health, recover SP, or can be used to dodge enemy attacks. Another new feature added is the Evolution Chart. This area allows players to upgrade their characters by spending gems to buy a new koma. Each character has a chart, starting from the one block Help koma and branching off into the two to three block Support koma and the four to eight block Battle koma. Some characters have alternate block paths which unlock a different type for that character, while others can be used to unlock koma for characters from the same series, quizzes for the series, and new worlds in the Story Mode. JoJo characters in the game * Jotaro Kujo: Appears as a battle character, support and help. His special attacks consist primarily of his trademark "Ora Ora!" barrage of punches. Many of his koma use one of his Stardust Crusaders companions as his special attack, and in his last battle koma he uses Star Platinum: The World to stop time. His help koma lessens damage taken from special attacks. He is one of the battle characters in the pre-made "Ora Ora", "Hat", and "JoJo" decks. His knowledge battle koma can be unlocked in Joseph's evolution chart. * DIO: Appears as a battle character, support and help. His special attacks center on his trademark "Muda Muda!" barrage of punches and The World's time-stopping ability. His help koma refills the special attack gauge as long as you don't change battle characters or use support characters. He is one of the battle characters in the pre-made "Reincarnation" and "JoJo" decks. One of his battle koma can only be unlocked via Jonathan's evolution chart. * Iggy: Appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. Jotaro throws him as a projectile. If he touches an enemy, he immobilizes them while The Fool causes the "Battle Seal" status effect. * Muhammad Avdol: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 4-block battle koma, performing his "Crossfire Hurricane Special" attack utilizing Magician's Red. * Noriaki Kakyoin: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 5-block battle koma, performing his "Emerald Splash" attack utilizing Hierophant Green. * Jean Pierre Polnareff: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 5-block battle koma. His Silver Chariot performs a dual attack with Star Platinum. * Jonathan Joestar: Appears as a support and help character. His supports are either a boxing combo or a Ripple combo and his help koma increases your battle character's max health after being KOed. * Joseph Joestar: His Part 2 appearance appears as a support and help character. His help koma allows you to see invisible enemies. His Part 3 appearance appears as a support only. * Josuke Higashikata: Appears as a support and help character. His supports use Crazy Diamond to recover health or attack, and his help koma reduces the time your character is affected by status effects. * Rohan Kishibe: One of the characters who can be selected as a menu guide. Also appears as a help character. His help koma provides immunity from the Battle Seal and Support Seal status effects. The JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world can only be unlocked through his evolution chart. * Giorno Giovanna: Appears as a support and help character. His supports use Gold Experience or Gold Experience Requiem to attack and his help koma increases the special attack gauge when blocking or attacking with a support character. * Jolyne Cujoh: Appears as a support and help character. Her supports utilize Stone Free to attack and her help koma increases the special attack gauge when attacking or blocking while your health is low. * Gyro Zeppeli: Appears as a support and help character. His supports cause either paralysis or the "shock" status effect, and his help koma increases the battle character's special attack gauge. * Johnny Joestar: Appears as a help character. His help koma provides immunity from the Speed Down status effect. Other JoJo aspects of the game * Red Stone of Aja: The second mission in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world involves getting the Red Stone of Aja and holding onto it for at least 15 seconds. * Intro Sequence: The intro sequence to the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world features manga panels from parts 1-7, centering on the characters who appear in the game. Others who show up in the panels used are Erina, Kars, Lisa Lisa and Santana. * DIO's Mansion: Featured in the background image for the stages, with "ORA" written around the mansion. It also appears as the representative place for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world on the J-Galaxy Adventure Mode. * Manga moments: The characters' komas and the techniques they use on the field reference some important moments of the Manga, like DIO obtaining new strength by sucking Joseph's blood or Jotaro stopping his heart to simulate his death. The gallery shows some of the panels that inspired the komas. *'Dialogue': On the Deck Creator, if you link certain characters, they will have special dialogue between themselves. Most of these dialogues are references to the character's manga series or common aspects. The characters and their translated dialogue are: **'Josuke to Jotaro' : "Mr. Jotaro and me in a team? That's a great combination, even in Taro terms!" **'Jolyne to Jotaro' : "I'll watch the stars until I meet you, I want to see the light of your stars." **'Yusuke (from ''Yu Yu Hakusho) to Jotaro''' : "The more fights, the more wins!" **'Giorno to DIO' : "You're two in one body... But which part is my father?" **'DIO to Jonathan' : "It's futile! I hate the futility of the futile... Really futile..." **'Taizou (from ''Taizou Mote King) to DIO''' : "Do you remember how many pairs of underpants you have worn up to now?" **'DIO to Frieza (from ''Dragon Ball)' : "You also seek for immortality?" **'DIO to Dr.Mashirito (from Dr.Slump)' : "You were thinking this too doctor? After we win, World Domination!" **'Jonathan to Kazuki Mutou (from Busou Renkin)' : "I feel the power of shining sun in you" **'Joseph to Franky (from One Piece)' : "You aren't burping after so much cola?" **'Joseph to Yoh Asakura (from Shaman King)' : "Damn you, a new Stand user!?" Trivia *The ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure stage (DIO's Mansion) and the Yu Yu Hakusho stage (Dark Tournament) share the same background stage song, called "Sweat with Pain". **Jotaro Kujo and Yusuke Urameshi (from Yu Yu Hakusho) appear as playable characters on the premade deck called "Trouble maker students". *DIO appears as one of the villains faced on the final stage, alongside Freeza, Majin Buu (both from Dragon Ball), Raoh (from Hokuto no Ken), Dr.Mashirito and Caramelman (both from Dr.Slump), along with several other Support-Koma villains. *This is the second game in its time to feature every previous JoJo protagonist from parts 1 to 7 in some way. Jotaro being a playable character, Jonathan, Joseph, Josuke, Giorno and Jolyne as Support characters and Johnny as a Help character. *In the previous game, Jump Super Stars, the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise had two representative stages (DIO's Mansion and Mexico), as at the time JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Steel Ball Run were considered different franchises. **In Jump Ultimate Stars, the Mexico stage was removed, leaving DIO's Mansion as the only representative stage. Gallery Jumpultimate-jotaro1.gif|Jotaro's 4 square Koma, VS Tower of Grey "Star Platinum!" Jumpultimate-jotaro2.gif|Jotaro's 5 square Koma, VS Yellow Temperance "ORA ORA!!" Jumpultimate-jotaro3.gif|Jotaro's alternative 5 square Koma, using his Stand to stop his heart Jumpultimate-jotaro4.gif|Jotaro's six square Koma, stopping time VS Dio "I stopped time..." Jumpultimate-dio1.gif|DIO's 4 square Koma, about to stab Joseph "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA...!" Jumpultimate-dio2.gif|DIO's 5 square Koma, attacking with the Steam Roller "Too slow! You can't escape now!" Jumpultimate-dio3.gif|DIO's alternative 5 square Koma, sucking Joseph's blood "Yes... It was an 'escape route' so I could suck Joseph Joestar's blood!" Jumpultimate-dio4.gif|DIO's six square Koma, stopping time VS Kakyoin "THE WORLD!!" Joseph KOMA 2.png|Joseph's 2 square Koma, after severing Wamuu's forearms "I... I managed to get you again!" Joseph KOMA 3.png|Joseph's 3 square Koma, bidding farewell to Polnareff "We'll meet again! If you don't hate me by then, at least... asshole!" JosukeHigashikata.png|Josuke Higashikata in jump ultimate stars (support) JolyneKujo.gif|Jolyne Cujoh in jump ultimate stars (support) GiornoGiovanna.png|Giorno Giovanna in jump ultimate stars (support) See also * Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden * Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin * Jump Super Stars * J-Stars Victory Vs References Site Navigation Category:Video Games